


I'd Burn This City Down Just To Show You The Light

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Patrick has a fear of the dark, angst? maybe?, sorry - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Of course he knew it was foolish. It was pretty odd actually. He was fine being outside at night, it was just something about being closed in a dark space that brought shivers down his spine.





	I'd Burn This City Down Just To Show You The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired and this is not my best but here you go.

The first time the lights flickered his skin crawled. But it was fine it was less then a second and the power was back. Patrick was worried but he would manage. They were on the couch watching some movie Pete had sworn was the greatest thing ever made. 

Patrick curled against Pete who mumbled "The world can't even take this much awesomeness, Patrick." Or something like that before sighing and turning the television back on.

///

 

Suddenly everything turned off. And in response Patrick froze, dropping the books he was trying to sort. And the lights came back. Ten seconds not so-

And the lights left.

Patrick counted and counted but when he got to twenty-two his brain thought of something much better: Full on panic mode 

Of course he knew it was foolish. It was pretty odd actually. He was fine being outside at night, it was just something about being closed in a dark space that brought shivers down his spine.

Patrick's head snapped up as someone walked into the room "I'm definitely not the one who spilled milk all over the kitchen." Pete said as he sunk into the couch.

Patrick was practically panting. He tried to calm down. Pete couldn't see him like this. He would think he was childish or not want to put up with him, or-

"Are you okay, 'Trick?" 

"What? Yeah. No. Nope. Not great. Not good at all actually. Doing pretty awful, Pete." Patrick said walking a little closer. Pete couldn't help but compare it to a fawn.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked putting a hand on Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick's mind slowed for a second should he even tell h-"Well Pete, old buddy old pal, I'm frick fracking terrified of being in dark rooms!" Patrick laughed even though he felt like dying.

His mind was going faster then he could pick a thought to grab. And he wasn't really sure what was happening.

Pete looked away for a moment before he kissed Patrick's hair and left the room. 

Patrick mind decided to obsess over the crack in the wall in front of him. Maybe, just maybe he saw something crawling over there.Before he could decide if it was a rat (with the plague) or a (poisonous?) centipede, Pete was back. 

He was wearing a black beanie with glow in the dark skulls and a matching skeleton jacket. With an impossible amount of flashlights. 

And of course the lights came back on. (Witchcraft??)

"Are you okay now, babe?" Pete asked sounding concerned and ready to buy every lamp in the area.

Patrick kissed his concerned skeleton boyfriend.

"I'm definitely buying you glow in the dark stars for the in the morning and they need to be everywhere." Pete whispered 

...And he did and they were

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to call it "Panic! At The Power Outage" but since it's FOB...


End file.
